


Secrets

by pumpkinscript



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dougherty is a dick, Edward Nygma - Freeform, F/M, Gotham, High functioning psychopathy, Murder, Murderers, Original Character is mentally insane, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Psychopath, Psychopath Original Character, Riddle Man, Riddler - Freeform, Slow Burn, accidental murder, evil original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: I'm Bee. Bee Lockley. My birth name is Beckley, but personally, I think my nickname fits me better.I was just hired at the GCPD as the interrogator, and today was my first day.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm Bee. Bee Lockley. My birth name is Beckley, but personally, I think my nickname fits me better.  
I was just hired at the GCPD as the interrogator, and today was my first day.

I buttoned up a collared shirt around my neck and tied a navy tie around it. I slipped a maroon sweater on over it and locked my dark grey dress pants in place with my belt. Finally, on the way out of my apartment, I grabbed my navy trench coat. 

I mounted my bike as I peddled my way to the GCPD building, arriving just before eight o'clock. Coming through the front doors, I was greeted by Sarah Essen, the Commissioner. 

"Hello, Miss... is it Lockley?" She said, and I shook her hand firmly. 

"Yes, ma'am," I said, "Bee Lockley."

"Welcome to the GCPD! I'm going to have Officer Dougherty show you around." She gestured to a tall, blonde officer who was talking to a band of other policemen. "Dougherty!"

The policeman's head snapped up and looked in our direction. "On it boss!" he said, saluting her as she rolled her eyes. 

He strode over to me and stared me down. If looks could undress, I would be naked right now. 

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, "follow me."

He led me through the GCPD and all the different rooms. He then opened up a door to the locker room and led me in. 

"Alright sweetheart," he said, stopping and leaning against a locker. "First thing you gotta learn at the GCPD is that there are no heroes."

I contemplated what he was saying, though I was a bit uncomfortable being around him. I walked around the room trying to find my locker as he talked. Finally I found it and worked on the combination. 

"And the second rule is keep your mouth— shut."

I felt his hands grab onto my wrists from behind as he turned me around and started kissing me. His hand reached into my pants and into my underwear as he ran his fingers along my underside. I struggled against him, trying to break my hands free. 

The first day? Really??

"Get— off— me—" I spat in between kisses. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I bit down on it, hard. 

"Ow— you little bitch!" he exclaimed as I wrenched my wrists free and ran past him. He grabbed my left wrist as I tried to escape. It was too late when he realized he grabbed the wrong wrist. I turned on my heel and punched him right in the face with my right. He retaliated by slapping me across the face, leaving a mark, but he backed off. 

"You tell anyone about this, especially my girlfriend, you're dead, Lockley. Got it?"

I nodded, my face red from anger and embarrassment. I hated letting him get away with it, but what was the GCPD going to do? I knew that they were a corrupt system. Tom Dougherty wouldn't be fired... he would be commemorated. 

"Follow me," he said, continuing the tour. 

Just one more enemy. 

"This is the filing room," he said as he led me through another door. 

A young woman looked up from her desk. She was pretty and had glasses. 

"This is Kristen Kringle," Dougherty said, "...my girlfriend."

"Hi Tom," she said, waving at the officer. I could clearly see she had bruises up and down her arm and on her neck. "And hi Miss..."

"Lockley."

"Well, Miss Lockley," Kristen said. "It's lovely to meet you."

Tom turned and strode out of the room, leaving me to follow. Finally we got to the last room of the tour. 

"And this..." he said, "is the M.E. Lab." 

The door promptly opened on its own and a tall man with glasses stood in the doorway. 

He was smiling until he saw Officer Dougherty. He scowled at him. 

Then he turned to me, the smile returning. 

"Hello Miss Lockley," he said.

"Oh," I stuttered. "You know my name already."

"Sure do, Miss Lockley. You're the new interrogator, aren't ya? One hell of a job if you ask me!"

"I guess so," I said, smiling. "What's yours?"

"What?" Ed stopped. "Oh my name... I thought you meant my job."

I sniggered. He was very awkward. 

"My name is Edward Nygma."

"Well," I said, "it's nice to meet you, Mr. Nygma."

His personality was quirky and adorable, but there was something else about him that I couldn't put my finger on. 

"What's nowhere, but everywhere, except where something is?" he asked promptly. 

"Nothing," I answered.

Ed suddenly stopped. "Wait," he said. "You got it! You've been the first person all day to get it!"

"Alright," Dougherty said, "I'm gonna leave you two nerds alone to... whatever. Nerd out or... fuck or something. See ya later, Riddle-man."

"Go to hell, Dougherty," both Ed and I whispered under our breaths. Ed looked at me suspiciously. 

"Wh— did— what did he do?" Ed asked. 

"Nothing important," I tried to smooth it over. "What's with your hatred of him?"

"You've met Kristen Kringle?"

"Yeah... only a few minutes ago. She seemed to have bruises all over her though... what's that from?"

"Yeah," Ed scoffed. "Dougherty beats her."

"Wait— what?"

"Yep."

"Today's your first day on the job, Lockley, but I know he did something to you— I can see it— your face looks like it got slapped."

"He uh," I stuttered. I decided to trust Ed. "He was giving me a tour of the GCPD and cornered me in the lockers."

Ed's eyes grew wide. 

"Then he kissed me and shoved his hand into my pants. I punched him and he slapped me."

Ed gasped. "What? Oh my— oh dear, Lockley are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. 

"Wait wait wait," Edward stuttered, "you mean he tried to— uh—" 

He was very awkward but I knew what he was referencing. 

"Well, he stuck his left hand in my pants the first chance he got, so..."

"And you're not more shaken by this?"

"Not really. He doesn't scare me."

"Oh, well I guess that's good," Nygma said. Then he changed the subject. "Do you wanna see the lab?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Nygma was the man who got punched by the other man, Tom Dougherty. 
> 
> I kept my mouth shut, for fear of being heard. As soon as Dougherty went in for another punch, Ed pulled out a knife and stabbed the officer in the stomach. 
> 
> “Oh, dear.”

As soon as the tour of the M.E. lab had come to a conclusion, I was called. 

"Lockley!" I heard a voice yell for me outside the lab. 

"Gotta run," I said to Edward, winking at him. 

"See you," he said. He looked a bit sad to see me go. 

I strode out of the Forensics Lab and out into the open room of the GCPD. Two policemen were waiting for me there. 

"I'm Harvey Bullock," the one with the scraggly beard said. He was the one who called me. "...And this," he gestured to the cop next to him, "is the almighty asshole Jim Gordon."

I stuck out my hand to shake theirs. As soon as I let go of Gordon's hand he said, "my god you have a firm handshake. Anyway, welcome to the GCPD. Anything I can help you with just let me know."

"Jim here is the Boy Scout of the force," Harvey said. 

"Ah, you're one of those policemen," I said. 

"You should be, too, if you care about the city of Gotham," Jim said. 

"I don't really have time to play 'Good Cop,'" I said. "I'm the interrogator, and from what I hear... the people of Gotham can be hard to crack sometimes."

"Damn right," Harvey said. "About time we got someone who's not scared of a little roughin' up." He looked at Gordon accusingly. 

Later that day, I was called for my first interrogation. I opened the door to reveal a short man in a black, white and deep purple tuxedo sitting at the interrogation table. His hair was spiked up and his nose was pointed. He looked like a penguin. 

I walked over and sat down across from him at the table. Apparently, he had been accused of a murder... just some guy off the street; Frederick Moreau. 

"So," I said. "Why'd you kill him?"

He didn't respond. He just looked ahead at me and smirked. 

"I asked you a question."

Nothing. 

I silently laughed to myself and looked down at my hands. My nails were too short and my fingers were always bleeding. I slipped my pocketknife out of my pocket and looked back up at him. 

"Alright," I said. Suddenly, I lurched forward and put my knife up to his throat. "Tell me why you killed him, or I'll make you tell me."

A low chuckle rose in his throat. 

"They told me not to kill you," I said. "I have to keep your ass alive. However, a person with no fingers or tongue can still be alive. I like you; you're smart. You don't wanna see me mad."

His face remained still but I saw a hint of fear cross it. Suddenly he burst out in laughter. 

"Does there always have to be a why in the situation?" he said. "What if I just killed him because I wanted to?"

I couldn't help smiling. I have always been drawn to people like him. I liked villains. 

"What's your name?"

He sarcastically put on a flustered face. "What? Who am I?" He laughed again. "I am the infamous and powerful King of Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot. You may know me as the Penguin?"

"Yeah, I've heard of you," I said, then I pushed the life to his throat harder. "Did you kill Frederick?"

"Okay," he chuckled, "listen sweetheart." Suddenly he leaned forward, knife still against his throat so he could whisper in my ear. "I'll tell you, only because I can get out of prison if I'm out there. I have people on the inside and outside. Do you really want to put me there and put yourself on my bad side... and have me escape to kill you? Or do you just want to tell the GCPD I didn't kill him, and avoid all the trouble for yourself? Hm?"

He sat back down and smirked at me. I smiled back. It would be nice to have a powerful ally....

I strode out of the room and up to Commissioner Essen. 

"He's clean," I said. 

"You sure?"

"Positive, Miss Commissioner."

"I trust your judgement."

I smiled at her and walked away. 

A few more weeks of working at the GCPD proved promising. I beat the hell out of a bunch of unwilling suspects, got the answers needed, got to know Ed really well, punched Officer Dougherty in the face (again), and even got invited to solve a couple of cases with Jim and Harvey. 

That month was a long day at the GCPD. But finally, September ended. 

On the night of September 30th, while I was headed home, something happened. It was dark out as I rode my bike along the streets of Gotham, passing by a bunch of homeless kids, a shitload of litter, and under a train bridge that tumbled up ahead. I remembered the course I took to get to the GCPD; I just stayed along the train... so I followed my way back. 

However, halfway home, I saw two men talking to each other outside the apartments, and suddenly, the bigger one punched the other in the stomach, causing him to double over. I stowed my bike away behind a car shuffled over, hidden in the shadows. Once I got close, I was able to identify both of them. 

Edward Nygma was the man who got punched by the other man, Tom Dougherty. 

I kept my mouth shut, for fear of being heard. As soon as Dougherty went in for another punch, Ed pulled out a knife and stabbed the officer in the stomach. 

"Oh dear," Nygma said as he pulled the knife out of his front. 

Dougherty tried to punch him again, but Ed stabbed him... again. And again. And again and again and again and again and again, over and over until Dougherty was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. 

"Oh dear," Ed stuttered, clearly terrified. "Oh dear."

He started laughing maniacally and clearly had what could only be described as an atomic mental break down. He knelt down and grabbed Dougherty by the ankles, dragging the body to his car and stuffing it in the trunk. He drove off, leaving me stunned. 

Edward Nygma? Kill someone? 

It was as unlikely as it was strange. Edward always struck me as the type of person why could never hurt a fly, but as he stabbed him, I saw a change in his character... almost as if it wasn't Edward anymore and someone entirely different. 

I biked home quickly and got in bed early in order to get up easily enough for my next day of work at the GCPD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ed," I said, walking over to him, "who are you?"
> 
> He laughed. "Good for you! You noticed I was different!"
> 
> "You're not Ed, are you?”
> 
> "I am..." he said, "I'm just a different version of him. The Ed you're thinking of is currently unconscious and has no awareness of what I am doing."
> 
> "Interesting," I said.
> 
> "I'm more confident and I'm smarter than him," the other Edward said. "For example, Ed would never be able to cover up the tracks of cold blooded manslaughter if he didn't have me."
> 
> “What..?"

I got to the GCPD two hours early the morning after the incident in order to compose myself before the day started. However, once I walked through the doors, I heard someone in the M.E. Lab. 

I walked up to the door and opened it, causing Nygma, the man who was inside, to release a little yelp and jumped in front of the metal basin. 

"Oh uh— uh, Miss Lockley, I— Uh," he stuttered and stuttered, awkwardly trying to block the bloodied body parts of what I knew to have been Dougherty. "I— I didn't hear you c—come in, I Uh—"

"Nygma, are you okay?" I asked, knowing well the placeholder answer he was going to give and continuing on anyway. "Are those limbs and body parts in the bin? Can I help?"

"NO!" Nygma said quickly. "I mean.. no, thank you, Miss Lockley, but— but I am okay... alone."

"If you're sure," I said, turning with my back to Ed and smiling to myself. I reached for the door when I heard him speak up. 

"Uh... actually," he said, sounding very hesitant, "um... I could... actually, use some help..."

"Really?" I spun around and strode past him and stood in front of the severed body parts. "How can I help?"

I spent the next hour dissolving the flesh off and grinding the bones up into dust. 

"You know," I said, "for someone who... what did you say... raped and killed someone... this sorta seems a bit extreme. Ya know... blending this guy up like we're covering up a murder..."

Ed dropped the bag of bones he was crushing and started breathing heavily again. 

"Uh—"

"What did you say his name was again?" I poked at him. I was trying to see if he would break under my questioning and admit to the murder. 

"Uh, Jake... Billings..."

"Huh..." 

We finished disposing of the body and dumped the remains in the river a few miles behind the GCPD building. We got back just in time for work to start. Jim walked through the front door right as Ed and I walked through the front. 

"Ed, Lockley," Jim said as we both walked past him.

The month went on and Ed got increasingly more worried about people discovering what he thought I didn't know. 

As time continued, Ed and I got really close. Then, I started having feelings for him. He had been currently my closest friend... and I wanted more than that. 

I knew Ed had feelings for Kristen Kringle, however. He was always giving her little gifts and presents. She was so cruel to him, though. 

After one of my interrogations I held, I overheard Ed walk up to Kristen and straight up tell her to come to dinner at his place, which she agreed to. 

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath, as I walked away from the situation. 

I knew Ed went out with her a few times, and I know for a fact she stayed the night a little more than a few times. He came in to work the days after glowing and confident. I'm surprised my face didn't turn green out of pure jealousy. 

One night at my apartment, I couldn't sleep... and I knew I wouldn't be able to for a long while. I decided to go down to the GCPD and work on filing some of my papers on criminals. As soon as I entered the GCPD, I saw a tall man hauling a body over to the Lab. 

"Ed?" 

He turned, not a look of worry in his eye. And suddenly I realized... it wasn't Ed; not exactly.

It was him. 

I had seen this man before, but never this prevalent... this much in control. 

"Hey, Miss Lockley," he said as he dropped the body on one of the desks. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Who is that?"

"This?" he said, "this is just one of the people who died in that poison gassing the other day."

"It is?" I didn't believe him... although this version of Ed was way better at lying than the other. It must be multiple personality disorder. 

"Ed," I said, walking over to him, "who are you?"

He laughed. "Good for you! You noticed I was different!"

"You're not Ed, are you?"

"I am..." he said, "I'm just a different version of him. The Ed you're thinking of is currently unconscious and has no awareness of what I am doing."

"Interesting," I said. 

"I'm more confident and I'm smarter than him," the other Edward said. "For example, Ed would never be able to cover up the tracks of cold blooded manslaughter if he didn't have me."

"What..?"

Ed held up a tiny remote and I heard all the doors in the GCPD building lock. 

"I know that sooner or later, you're either going to grow suspicious of me, or you're goin to recognize the body of the person I just hauled in... and you're going to realize that this isn't a gassing victim."

He stood back a little and gestured to the body, silently wanting me to come look at his handy work. 

I walked over to him and saw the body. It was Kristen Kringle with bruises on her neck inferring asphyxiation was probably the cause of death. 

I turned to Ed and I started to grin. 

Shit. I couldn't help it. I'm not one of the good guys. 

"Wait, you're smiling," Ed said, suddenly liking confused. 

"I wouldn’t have thought you had it in you, Ed."

He laughed a little. 

"You're not at all disturbed by this?"

"Not any more disturbed than the murder of Tom Dougherty," I said, smirking. 

Ed gasped. 

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"No I didn't," I said. "You trust me with this, Edward. After all, it might be nice for me to have someone's back who will have mine in the future."

"Yes," Ed suddenly agreed. "I hope I can trust you, Miss Lockley.... If you told anyone I would have to kill you, plus anyone you told. Miss Kringle here... well she freaked out when I told her. She was definitely not going to keep her mouth shut. You don't want to end up like her just for running that pretty mouth."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ed."

He grinned evilly. He took a few steps towards me and stopped, his face inches from mine. 

"In the moonlight though the windows, I've noticed how beautiful you are," he said in a low voice. Made clear through how he moved and talked, this version of Ed was absolutely lustful. I hoped he couldn't see my cheeks blushing... it was attractive. 

"Weren't you and Kringle just intertwined, like, last night?" I asked. 

"Actually," he said, "the other idiot I share my brain with actually only dated her to cover up the fact that he was maddeningly in love with you. I, myself, am just noticing why... you are stunning."

It might have been an intuition, but I knew he was telling the truth. My heart skipped a beat when I figured out Nygma liked me. And this... other version... was overcome with lust.

"Miss Lockley—"

"Bee," I said. 

"Bee," he said, getting closer than I knew he could. "I am very turned on right now."

"I can tell," I said in a whisper. 

A low chuckle reverberated in his throat and suddenly he pushed me up against a desk and started kissing me, his hand on my neck. 

I knew he killed Kristen by choking the air out of her, but his hand on my throat excited me. He was so dangerous. So intriguing. 

His right hand tightened on my neck while the other held the arch of my back. 

I could barely breathe, but I was still getting air in. I knew he was entirely capable of killing me, but I knew he wasn't going to. 

He kissed me harder and harder, rough as hell as he bit my lip. He finally pulled away a bit and caught his breath. 

"You wanna help me with the body?"

"I've got to get to my files," I said. I knew he was up to something unbeneficial to the other Ed, and even though they were in the same body, I didn't want to help cause Ed any more trouble. 

"See you around," he said, picking up the body and walking off into the shadows. I didn't see where he went and I didn't want to see. I liked this version of Ed, but not enough to help him with a plot against himself. 

I had to admit; this version of Ed was one hell of a good kisser, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What can't you have for breakfast or lunch?" he asked.
> 
> "Dinner."
> 
> "Meet me at my place at six."
> 
> I grinned and turned on my heel, walking out of the Lab.

I stayed at the GCPD overnight, working on my files for hours. I had to archive different files on different criminals and vigilantes, and once sunlight struck the building, I noticed that Ed was gone.

The brick building was soon bustling with cops and Gordon stopped by my desk.

"Good morning, Lockley," he said. "You're here early again."

"Just trying to get my work done, Gordon," I said.

"I know the feeling," he agreed.

Suddenly I saw Ed walk in the front door. He looked disheveled and a little bit scared. Definitely not the same Ed from last night.

"Excuse me," I said to Gordon as I got up from my desk and followed Ed from afar.

I saw him run around the GCPD, frantically searching for what I could only assume was Miss Kringle's body. Soon, he slipped off out of sight into the room with the vending machines. He was only in there for a few minutes before coming out and going into the M.E.'s Lab.

I walked over and opened the door. Ed was standing in front of a body that was placed on the pull-out metal stretcher. He spun around quickly and gasped when he heard me enter the room.

"Miss Lockley!" He exclaimed. "Wh—what are you d—doing here?"

"I saw you come into work looking like you've seen a ghost, Ed," I said. "I know you're up to something."

"What?" he said, his eyes growing wide and bullets of sweat running down his face.

"Look," I said. "I'm not going to pretend anymore. I know what you did to Officer Dougherty, and I know that the body behind you is Miss Kringle's."

His face went white and he stumbled back onto the stretcher holding his dead ex's body.

"Wh— what— I— I don't—"

"Ed!" I interrupted. "Last night, here, at the GCPD, I met him."

I didn't have to elaborate for Edward to know who I was referring to.

"He was here, and I saw him with Miss Kringle's body."

"Miss Lockley," he said, standing up a bit straighter. I could tell that his alter was trying to help him compose himself for long enough to hold an actual conversation with me. "You saw him? Why aren't you dead?!" He didn't say it wishing I was, but out of pure shock and confusion that the person who caught the murderer was still alive.

"Because," I said, "I'm on your side."

"What?" he said again. "I murdered a cop and Miss Kringle, and you're not turning me in? Why?"

"Because, Ed," I said, "I am not as innocent as I might seem to you or the rest of the GCPD. Before joining the GCPD, I killed three people. Granted, they did break into my apartment, but it was still murder instead of self-defense. I tied them up and slit their throats while their blood spilled onto my apartment floor. I bribed the idiotic cops back in my hometown with a thousand bucks apiece, and they kept quiet."

Ed was looking at me like he had never seen me before.

"You've— killed people?" he asked. "You're like me?"

"We're not as different as you initially thought, Mr. Nygma."

I took a deep breath.

"I was also told by your alter last night that Kringle ended up being a simple distraction— is that true?"

He grinned. "What can't you have for breakfast or lunch?" he asked.

"Dinner."

"Meet me at my place at six."

I grinned and turned on my heel, walking out of the Lab.

*(Later)*

"I was thinking, Miss Lockley..."

"Bee," I corrected.

"Yes, Bee," said Edward. He sat over the potatoes at dinner, and slowly ate them one by one off his plate. "I was thinking about how this whole thing with murder has changed me. I was originally thinking of going to Mr. Penguin for guidance, but why would I do that when you're sitting right here in front of me!"

"You want me to Uh... guide you?" I asked.

"Yes! Exactly! You understand! Where do I start?"

"Oh! Uh... just... don't buckle under pressure I guess," I said, unsure of how I was supposed to guide a man about murdering people. "And never confess to anything unless you have a plan of getting out of the situation confessing had put you in."

"Interesting. I will keep that in mind!"

He got up suddenly and turned on the record player, turning to me and holding oh his hand in a proposal to dance. I took it and stood up facing him, swaying back and forth in time with the music.

"So... he told you about Miss Kringle being the distraction?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Sometimes I hate that jerk," Ed said. "He's always getting me into trouble. Heck... he dragged Miss Kringle's dead body into the GCPD!"

"I think he's testing you, Ed. Making you stronger."

"I guess so. But... last night, after you left, Lee came in to ask about Kristen. She almost saw the body. It was after she left that something... weird... happened to me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Ed said, with a contemplative look on his face. "My other personality and I... sort of... fused. We're the same person now. I don't even know why I was referring to him in the third person a minute ago."

"Really?"

"Yes," He said. "I mean, sometimes I'm more me and sometimes I'm more him, but overall it's like a mixture of us."

"Fascinating!"

"Yes," Edward said. "So now... its like I'm still the same person, but with more confidence; I'm smarter, faster, I'm more observant, I'm better at talking and not being the awkward idiot I was before. But... just to confirm... I only went out with Kristen because I liked you; but I couldn't let you know. I cared too much about you and I was too afraid. But now that me and him are the same person... I have so much more confidence."

I smiled at Edward, my cheeks blushing slightly.

"Can I kiss you?" he said suddenly. "I have an overwhelming desire to kiss you all of the sudden and it sorta came out of nowhere but if you don't it's fine but I—"

I leaned forward quickly and pressed my lips to his, drawing back after a second. His eyes were wide open, trying to compose himself. Suddenly, there was a slight shift in his gaze and I knew his alter had restored his confidence... and his lust.

He grabbed ahold of my waist, pulling me to him and kissing me roughly.

Damn...

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
